1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a teeth protector for a laryngoscope blade that comprises at least one cushioning device of deformable material, deformed around at least one selected surface of the laryngoscope blade, adapted to retain the deformed shape, and having a surface character adapted to adhere to when pressed upon the selected surface about which the device is deformed and is easily releasable from the selected surface when lifted from the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laryngoscope is a medical device used by anesthesiologists for administering general endotracheal anesthesia to patients by means of an endotracheal tube. An endotracheal tube allows the continuous delivery of anesthetic gases to the patient during certain surgical procedures. In order to place an endotracheal tube into the patient for the administering of anesthetic gases, one must view the larynx/vocal chords under direct visualization with a laryngoscope to ensure placement of the endotracheal tube in the trachea and not in the esophagus. Once the tube is in place, the laryngoscope is removed. The endotracheal tube remains in the patient for the duration of the surgical procedure, for as long as anesthetic gases are to be administered to the patient.
A laryngoscope is made primarily of metal, generally surgical steel, and comprises a handle and a blade portion. The handle portion is the handle for the laryngoscope and houses a power source, generally a battery, which powers a light bulb attached to the blade portion. The light bulb illuminates the inside of a patient's mouth and throat during endotracheal intubation. The blade portion generally comprises a side wall which assists in manipulating and moving the patient's tongue to the side of the patient's mouth to permit direct visualization of the larynx/vocal chords and placement of the endotracheal tube. In most all styles of blades a portion of the side wall forms a surface which makes frequent contact with a patient's upper teeth while the laryngoscope is in use. The bottom of the blade also makes contact with a patient's bottom teeth.
Many varieties of laryngoscope blades exist in the art. Some laryngoscope blades comprise a straight, generally flat blade which essentially maintains a right angle with the laryngoscope handle (e.g., the Goodwill, Foregger or Soper style blades); others comprise a slightly curved blade which curves slightly toward the handle and conforms more directly to the pathway formed in a patient's mouth and throat (e.g., the Macintosh or Bowen-Jackson style blade).
The shape of the side wall of the laryngoscope blade also varies depending on the particular style of blade. Some styles comprise a generally vertical wall and horizontal flange. In some styles the horizontal flange extends outwardly from the blade at generally a right angle to the side wall, for example, the Macintosh style blade or the Oxford Infant style blade. In other styles the horizontal flange may extend inwardly over the top of the blade at generally a right angle to the side wall; the side wall may have a rounded concave shape, for example, as found in the Seward or Miller style blades. Still other styles are flangeless blades, such as the Bizarri-Giuffrida style blade.
Virtually every laryngoscope style has a surface which contacts a patient's upper teeth and a surface which contacts a patient's bottom teeth during use. Due to the manner in which a laryngoscope blade is inserted into a patient's mouth and throat, and the manner in which a laryngoscope must remain in position during endotracheal tube placement, significant pressure is exerted on a patient's teeth, particularly the patient's upper teeth. As a result of this procedure, the upper teeth of a patient are very often chipped, and even broken.
Several devices in the art have attempted to minimize the damage to a patient's teeth as a result of the use of a laryngoscope, for example, varying the shape and style of the laryngoscope blade as described above. The slightly curved blade which more closely conforms to the pathway of a patient's mouth and throat is said to exert less pressure inside the patient's mouth during use because of the curvature of the blade. Additionally, several devices known in the art serve to cover the blade in some fashion to lessen the severity of the contact of the blade in the patient's mouth and throat. Some versions of such devices cover the entire blade, for example, the devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,749 of Jephcott, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,108 of Bauman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,077 of Sun, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,486 of Slater.
Some devices cover only portions of the laryngoscope blade. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,527 of Musicant et al. which describes a disposable cushioning device comprising an elongated sheath which is slidably and removably coupled to the blade to which a separate layer of plastic material is adhered. Another device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,738 of Van Dam which describes a blade sheath of padding having an adhesive surface and a portion which receives the tip of the laryngoscope blade and extends along the leading edge and teeth/contact areas. One further version, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,248 of Gobels, utilizes an elastic material which is inlaid into the top portion of the blade.
The devices, such as those described above, do not satisfactorily address the need to protect a patient's teeth, as well as the needs of convenience and feasibility of use. First, devices which are cumbersome to apply to the laryngoscope blade are impractical. Often anesthesiologists are required to insert a laryngoscope quickly in an emergency medical situation. Blade covers which require substantial manipulation for application to the blade cause an anesthesiologist to spend too much time on preparing the laryngoscope, for example, if one must slide the device onto the blade or remove adhesive strips.
Second, the blade cover must be easy to remove and not leave permanent residue on the blade after removal of the blade cover. The blade cover must also not leave harmful or substantial residue on a patient's teeth or in a patient's mouth. While a blade cover is generally used only once, a laryngoscope blade is reusable and is sterilized between uses. Adhesives used in applying a blade cover to a blade often make it difficult to remove the blade cover, and may cause remnants of the cover to remain on the blade after the cover is removed. Third, the use of adhesives, e.g., certain glues and solvents, in a sterile medical setting is undesirable. Some such substances are flammable or have a strong odor. Fourth, many blade covers, especially those cover styles which surround the entire blade, occupy too much space in a patient's mouth, making manipulation of the laryngoscope blade and introduction of the endotracheal tube difficult. Additionally, the laryngoscope blade is much easier to insert into a patient if a significant portion of the tongue-contacting surface of the blade is smooth and unencumbered. Because insertion and manipulation of the laryngoscope blade is particularly difficult on patients who have malformed or misaligned teeth, smooth and unencumbered surfaces can assist in introducing the blade in these instances. Finally, many of the blade covers described in the art are suitable for only one type of laryngoscope blade and are not compatible or interchangeable with other blade styles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a teeth protector for a laryngoscope blade which is easy and convenient to apply and remove.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a teeth protector for a laryngoscope blade which is safe to use and is also disposable.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a teeth protector for a laryngoscope blade which is compact as well as effective as a teeth protector so that as little space as possible in a patient's mouth is occupied by the teeth protector.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a teeth protector for a laryngoscope blade which is suitable for use on virtually every style of laryngoscope blade, thus eliminating the need for a different style teeth protector for each style laryngoscope blade.
Other objects and advantages will be more fully apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.